


A Sniper Named Sam

by JoeyPare



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Levon doesn't pay attention to his partner when Joe tells the squad about an old friend coming down from Chicago for a conference in Houston. Lundy goes 'overboard' in his reaction to find out who 'Sam' is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sniper Named Sam

A Sniper Named Sam  
By JoeyPare

 

Sgt. Levon Lundy stared across the desk at his partner. This was the third phone call this week from someone named Sam. The way LaFiamma's face lit up when they talked, you'd think this guy was his lover or something.

Hanging up the phone, Joey looked at his partner. "What?"

"That's the third call this week. Isn't that a little much ...even for you?" Lundy groused.

"Sam's gonna be in town next week. Just making plans, is all."

"How long have you known this guy? Don't recall you ever mentioning anyone named Sam before?" Levon questioned.

Joey looked around the squad room. He distinctly remembered telling people about Samantha Corson, a girl he'd known since grade school and was now an FBI agent. Where the hell was Lundy that day? Joe saw Carol grinning at him. It was Carol who answered Levon's question.

"Levon ...don't you remember ...Joe said he and Sam went to grade school together and now Sam is an FBI agent."

Joe bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Carol talked about 'Sam' not saying whether Sam was a he or she.

"Hope you introduce Sam to all of us, Joey," Carol remarked with a smile.

"You just told this guy that he can stay at your place! You only got a loft bedroom. Where..."

"Lundy! It ain't none of your business where Sam sleeps. Sam is an FBI agent, in town for some meetings. Don't know if they have accommodations for the agents coming into town or not. Just offered my place, is all." Joe barked as he shoved his chair back.

“Carol? You know this guy?" Levon asked as his partner stalked out of the room.

Carol looked at Joe-Bill who looked at Esteban who burst out laughing and said, "Lundy! You were here two weeks ago ...sittin' right there when Joe explained who Sam was."

"He talks so dang much about people back in Chicago that I gave up listenin' months ago. So who is he?"

"Can't help you Levon," Carol replied turning back to her computer.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Joe-Bill said holding back a grin.

Levon stared at Gutierrez waiting for an answer.

"Ah ..." Esteban stumbled. No way was he going to clue in Lundy that Sam was Samantha Marie Corson, one of the most decorated female FBI agents. "Blond hair. Good looking. Honored for bravery above the call to duty ...I think is what Joe said."

"I'll call Terry at the Houston office. He'll tell me." Lundy gruffed, pulling his Rolodex forward.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Special Agent Terrance Braddock shook his head and laughed as he hung up the phone. Looking at Samantha Corson, Terry said, "You are causing a real stir in the Major Crime Squad at Houston PD. Who do you know there?"

"Why? Who was that?"

"That was Sergeant Levon Lundy. One of the Texans you hate butting heads with. Has quite a temper. Until Joe LaFiamma came along no one wanted to be Lundy's partner."

"Joey and I have known each other since grade school. I called and told him I was coming down for a week of meetings. He has always called me Sam."

"Well, that would explain it then. Evidently Lundy missed Joe's introduction of who you are ...that you're a woman! He called asking about a decorated agent named Sam that was coming for a week's conference."

Samantha chuckled. "Which is why you said, we have Samuels but he's never been referred to as Sam. Can't help you Levon."

"Levon Lundy is a good ol' boy Texan. Texas is bigger, better than any other state in the Union. As far as Levon is concerned, nothing exists outside of Texas." Terry replied seriously.

Sam Corson shook her head. "He and Joey must butt heads all the time. Joe was trained in etiquette, manners, and how to dress in designer clothes, since he was twelve. If Lundy is like some of the cowboys I've seen on the street here, Joey must be having a hard time coping with such a change."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Levon slammed the phone down and growled. "They don't have a guy named Sam coming to their conference."  
LaFiamma's fist came down hard on Lundy's desk bouncing the cowboy's coffee cup. 

"You called the Houston FBI office to check up on Sam?" Joe growled fiercely "Why? Are you the only one allowed to have friends visit? Huh, Lundy? You cutting me off from family and friends too?"

"I ...have to protect you," Lundy ventured feebly. 

"HER NAME is Samantha!" LaFiamma blasted into his partner's face. "If you'd been listening, you'd know that."

"Sa...Samantha?" Lundy gulped reaching for some papers on his desk. "We got a bulletin on a female sniper named Samantha...."

"I read it, Lundy! I faxed it to her. Now will you back off?" Joey rasped.

"It says she is tall, dark hair ...Greek, Spanish or Italian!" Levon shot back.

"Oh hell, I give up!" LaFiamma blasted back. "Where were you when I passed her picture around? Sitting right there drinkin' coffee and ignoring me."

"I've seen so many pictures of your women LaFiamma ...they are all dark-haired, tall and ...."

"She's blond, Levon," Carol injected. "Blond. Short. Comes about up to Joey's shoulder. She's Dutch."

“D-D-Dutch?"

"DUTCH! As in Holland - The Netherlands - windmills - wooden shoes." Joe said bending over his desk into Levon's face.

"Nice ass, Joe," a female voice said from behind him.

LaFiamma straightened up fast and turned on a dime. "Sam!"

Levon Lundy's mouth fell open and he gaped at the woman giving his partner a hug. She's the prettiest dang gal I've seen in ages.

Joey introduced Samantha to everyone and then looked at Lundy. "Levon. This is Samantha Corson."

Much to everyone's surprise, Lundy stood and said, "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Same to you, Sergeant," Sam said looking around the room. "You people certainly have a lax dress code, don't you? We would never dare show up to work in jeans."

Sam's hand brushed something off LaFiamma's lapel. "Now this man. He has always been a sharp dresser. I love a man in a nice suit. Though Joey in black leather ...boots, pants, vest ....on a motorcycle isn't bad either."

"LaFiamma rides a motorcycle?" Joe-Bill quipped, looking with renewed interest at the Northerner.

"What? You didn't tell them you were a motorcycle cop for two years?" Sam quipped.

"Who was a motorcycle cop for two years?" Lieutenant Beaumont questioned walking into the bullpen.

"Lieutenant! This is Samantha Corson, an old friend from Chicago who is with the FBI. She's down here for a conference."

"You must be 'Sam' who Joe's been talking about," Joanne said.

"I am Sam. I haven't been called Samantha since Joey was a motorcycle cop. "Did you bring your bike down with you?" Sam asked.

"No, too hot down here," Joey answered.

"A motorcycle?" Levon gaffed. "Next thing you'll be sayin' you can ride a horse."

LaFiamma's jaw ground tight as he looked at Sam. "See what I have to put up with. Nobody does it better than Texas. And nobody but Texas has horses."

Sam frowned, and then turned steel blue eyes on the blond. "Joey just happens to be an excellent rider - SERGEANT Levon Lundy! One of his uncles - an Air Force captain - raises Arabians in Libertyville, Illinois."

"Ohhh,” Samantha grounded out. “I get SO mad at people like you who are so narrow-minded that you think only you can do something and no one else can! There are horses in other parts of the world Sergeant and people DO ride them!"

Levon looked shocked. He was dumbfounded at her blast and dropped back down into his chair in a daze.

Levon's eyes narrowed as Joe and Sam were ushered into Beaumont's office. I bet she is that sniper. No one's got her picture. Hair can be dyed. Joe ain't seen her in a couple of years. FBI could just be a smoke screen. 

"Carol,' Levon said softly, "What you workin' on? Can you pull up info on her?"

"Levon, she's an FBI agent. She's at least a foot shorter than that description and the eye color is all wrong." Carol O'Brien answered shaking her head.

Lundy huffed, pushed his chair back and stalked from the room. He'd go down to the secretary pool and see if Shirley could do it for him. He didn't trust this woman and he was going to make sure she didn't waste his partner or pull him into a hit.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In Beaumont's office Samantha Corson pulled out some photos. "This is the photo of the sniper called Sam. They aren't very good. And at this point we thought it was a man, but here ..." Sam said pointing to something on the photo. "It appears the he is a she. Someone has been asking a lot of questions of Joe's family. The family wanted a non-Italian to come down and stay with him ... we don't really know if this woman is after Joe or not but no one wants to take that risk."

"Lieutenant, I really think Levon and I can handle anything that comes our way." Joe replied.

The two women looked at LaFiamma and smiled. "Joey, you go after anything in a skirt," Sam said with a laugh. "By the time you realized what was happening ....you could be dead."

Lundy stared at the printout Shirley handed him of Samantha Corson. It listed everything from her birth to the present day. 

"What's this Shirley? Linguist?""

Shirley Monroe shook her head and smiled. "That means she is a translator, Levon. She's not a gun carrying agent. She translates documents or conversations. You see this list that follows ... Dutch, German, French, Italian? Those are languages she is fluent in. Means she can translate the written word or conversation. These others - Spanish, Danish, Russian - she can translate conversations not the written word. Samantha Corson is well known her expertise. She has helped not only the FBI but several Federal agencies in the translation of taped conversations."

"Hmph." Lundy mumbled as he walked from the room. "She'd still have to shoot."

Sam's cell phone buzzed as they left Beaumont's office. She stared at the text message telling her that someone had accessed information on her. Joe glanced over her shoulder and growled.

"Where's Levon?" Joe asked. "Someone's tapped into Sam's Federal history."

"That'd be Levon." Joe-Bill chortled. "He's sure that this lady is the sniper on that flyer."

LaFiamma laughed as he looked at Sam. "Your shooting score still a 49?"

"I will have you know I got it up to 60 ...a year ago, with your cousin Tony's help. I could wound someone in the arm or leg ...shoulder maybe... if they are six feet tall."

Carol and Joe-Bill burst out laughing. 

"You're not a gun carrying agent, are you?" Carol asked.

"Never have been. I was hired as a translator. Growing up in Chicago I know a lot of languages. Like Joey, I speak four or five languages fluently."

"Yes, we've discovered a lot of things about Joey. He's not too talkative about himself," Carol answered.

"That's because of how and where he grew up. You don't talk about yourself. It is safer that way." Sam responded as Levon sauntered back into the office.

Joey grabbed the paper out of Lundy's hand as Sam cut him off enroute to his desk.

"You find what you were looking for Sergeant Lundy? Did it say I was a killer? Did it give my score on the rifle range ...a whole 64?" Samantha rasped into the blond's face.

"You're from Chicago. Everyone coming from there needs to be checked out."

"Really? Did you check out Uncle Mikey too?"

"Ah ...no. He's Joe's uncle." Levon said moving around the woman to his desk.

Levon watched his partner frown as he read the printout.

"This says your birthday is in December," LaFiamma questioned.

Sam smiled sweetly and said, "It is. But because of Christmas my parents always celebrated it in August. Otherwise I never got a birthday party or presents because everything went for Christmas. Same reason my Dad celebrates his birthday in July ...because he was born Father's Day weekend and everyone always forgot his birthday."

"Makes a lot of sense," Carol responded. "Just imagine being born on Leap Year. You only get a birthday every four years."

Joey laughed. "I got a cousin with that problem."

"Esteban!" Joey barked louder than he meant. "Got some photos here of this sniper named Sam. Think your guy can clear them up?"

Gutierrez walked over to the two and looked at the photos. "Really dark. Can try, Joe. Can't promise anything. Looking at them ...I'd say this is definitely a man though, not a woman. Shoulders are too wide for a woman."

"Unless she is a body builder," Sam said. "From the cartridges that are left behind, she or he is carrying a heavy gun."

"Sergeant Lundy. What makes you think this sniper is after Joey?" Samantha asked as she sat in the chair next to Joe's desk.

"He has a contract on his head." Levon answered looking at her like she was the dumbest person on earth.

Sam laughed. "Hell ...that was called off two years ago. Deal was made. Joe stays in Houston. No hit comes down."

Levon pushed a hand through his hair and replied, "Don't mean someone else couldn't put one out."

Sam smiled. "Same goes for you. I would bet you haven't lead a pristine life. Could be on you?"

"Sam?" Joey growled looking at her. "You know something we should know?"

"Joey, I'm just saying ...just because you had that contract out when you first came down here, doesn't mean you're still getting hits on you."

"From what the Houston office told me ...your partner was pretty wild after he lost his wife. No one on the force wanted to partner with him or be near him. Could be he hurt someone real bad and they are just now back in the area ...Just making conversation, Joseph."

"I know you Samantha. You don't make conversation like that unless something is buggin' the hell out of you. So spill it."

Sam stood up and looked around. There were only three people in the bullpen. Looking at Lundy she said, "You remember a man by the name of Big Jimmy Fisher?"

"Yeah sure. He was a small time wrestler trying to make it in the big time. Disappeared a couple of years ago." Levon responded.

"He didn't exactly disappear. One of the nights you roared out drunk from Chicken's ...you almost hit a man coming out of the alley."

"Yeah. He was screamin' and wavin' his hands. Shouting at me. I wasn't in no mood to stop for a chat."

"You should have." Sam said tightly. "It was Fisher. Someone had just rousted him in the alley and he was looking for help. You shoved him into a car and he fell to the ground and was found unconscious by Chicken when he closed up four hours later. Fisher has been in a care facility in Dallas ever since. The night he got beat up he was to make his debut into big time. His promoters had spent a lot of money on him. Had high expectations ...all lost because a drunk didn't have time to stop. I'm just sayin' ...there are more people that Joe who might have a contract out on him."

"That is out of line, Sam!" Joey barked fiercely. "And I happen to know that no one leaves Chicken's drunk 'cause he takes your keys away if he feels you can't drive. And I've seen Lundy drunk ...he wouldn't be able to walk let alone get into his Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"GMC sport utility vehicle. I remember reading about that. The guy was driving a red pickup truck with a camper on the back. But I get your point."

"About this weekend," Sam started.

"I'll be at Lundy's this weekend. He's got some stuff in his barn he needs help with," Joey said cutting her off. He was getting bad vibes off her. He didn't like the way she attacked his partner.

Only Carol saw the surprised look on Levon's face about Joe spending the weekend with him.

"I'll see what my schedule is. Maybe we can get together Saturday night or Sunday breakfast."

Joe-Bill, Carol, Levon and Joe watched Sam pick up her tote bag and leave. 

Lundy waited until he heard the elevator ding before he barked, "What the hell was that about? You spendin' the weekend with me?"

"I figure it is safer in numbers," Joe answered with a shrug. He sat back down at his desk and flipped through his Rolodex. Finding the number he wanted, he dialed and had a long conversation with someone in Italian.

LaFiamma hung up the phone and just stared.

"Joe. You all right?" Carol finally said.

"That was my cousin Tony ...he's a Fed. He doesn't know about any flyer out on a sniper called Sam. They don't put flyers out on snipers. They put it out over the wire to department heads. And Sam's rifle score ...100 per cent bull's eye every time."

Levon so wanted yell 'I told you so' but he kept his mouth shut for once. Joe had stuck up for him with that woman and now his cousin had told him she wasn't what she said she was.

"Hey amigo!" Esteban said walking into the Major Crimes Unit. "This photo you gave me. You aren't going to believe what we found."

Joey stood up and greeted the Hispanic officer. Taking the photo from Gutierrez's hand Joey gawked at it and then starting laughing. 

"I am so ...going to kill her!" LaFiamma roared. "She is dead meat!"

"LaFiamma? What’s so dang funny? Does it show a man or a woman?" Levon blasted jumping up.

Joe-Bill looked over Joe's shoulder and choked on the coffee he'd just swallowed. "She a practically joker, is she?"

"I told her we were bored down here ...that things were slow. Guess she decided to liven things up." Joe said handing the photo to Carol who looked at it with Beaumont.

"I just talked to Sam in the Lobby," Joanne Beaumont said. "She said she worked with this guy on a case. Said he was real rough and to be careful if we met up with him."

"You going to show me the photo of this sniper or not?" Lundy roared. "What kind of weapon's he got?"

Joe LaFiamma looked at his partner and grinned. "I don't think you'll be able to take this guy Levon." Joey bit his tongue to keep from laughing as he handed his partner the photo of the sniper named Sam. 

>

>

>

>

>

>

 

THE END  
2010


End file.
